


Everything I Know About 1D I Learned From Twitter.

by hermette



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:39:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermette/pseuds/hermette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whispery Dude and Squirmy Dude get it on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything I Know About 1D I Learned From Twitter.

**Author's Note:**

> I assume this is canon, but I don't know for sure.

“Hey,” Whispery Dude whispered, leaning in and pressing his mouth to the shell of Squirmy Dude’s ear. “I’ve been hard all fucking day, thinking about your fingers in my ass this morning.” 

Squirmy Dude squirmed, but tilted his head to the side so that Whispery Dude could press even closer. His breath was warm and sweet, and his lips brushed against Squirmy Dude’s skin, making the tiny hairs on the back of his neck prickle. 

“I know you said that if I was good today, you’d give me a reward tonight, and I’m trying, I really am. But I’m so fucking hard.” 

Squirmy Dude squirmed some more, being what he did best, and leaned back. “If this constitutes good,” he said, letting his words trail off and watching Whispery Dude shift uncomfortably. One glance down confirmed that yes, Whispery Dude (who Twitter informs me is probably named Harry) was hard, his dick (which may or may not be quite long, depending on which one of them was in the .gif I saw on Tumblr) pressing up against the fly of his jeans. Squirmy Dude (who I think is named Louis) shivered, wishing he could press his mouth to the outline of it. 

“I’m trying,” Harry murmured. “I can’t help it.” 

Louis nodded, turning back to face the interviewer. He wished they were home, in the apartment they might share, so that he could cuff Harry to the bed and ride his face until they were both sweating and panting and swearing louder than they could get away with in a hotel room. He wanted to put clamps on Harry’s nipples and leave them there while he spanked Harry’s ass and he wanted to make him beg and cry. 

Loius squirmed some more. 

“Hey,” Harry said, looking up suddenly. “Who are these other 2-3 dudes?” 

Louis followed his gaze. “That’s the rest of our band.” 

“Huh,” Harry said. “Is that right?” 

Some time later, once they were back in their hotel room, Louis pulled a small scrap of black silk from his bag and wrapped it around Harry’s head, being careful not to catch his soft curls in the knot. 

“Good?”

Harry nodded, his eyes already going soft and unfocused. For all that he had been a brat all day, he truly had tried, and Louis liked to reward his effort. He wrapped his fingers around Harry’s wrist and pulled him over his lap. 

“Such a good boy,” he said, and then he slapped Harry’s thigh and watched his handprint bloom beneath the touch.

* * *

When they were done, Louis untied the gag and pulled Harry under the soft sheets, carding his hands through Harry’s hair. Harry made a soft, contented noise and pressed closer, seeking the touch. Louis oblidged happily. He loved all of it, loved the way Harry whispered in his ear and made him squirm, loved the way he struggled against the blows and then relaxed into it, loved the way he curled into himself when he came, like he could hold the pleasure in for just one more moment, but he liked this part best: when it was just them, and the cool bed and their warm bodies, fitted together like puzzle pieces.

“Okay?” 

Harry hummed and slid his thigh between Louis’s knees. “be sore tomorrow,” he mumbled. 

“We’ve got a show,” Louis said. He slid a hand down to the nape of Harry’s neck and squeezed gently. Harry sighed and Louis’s heart lurched. Fucked, he though. I’m so, so fucked.  
Then Harry slid his hand over Louis’s side and tugged him impossibly closer, and Louis decided to stop thinking, at least for one more night.


End file.
